Brave Hammer
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 460 MST |stars = 9 |grind = 15 |special = Spirit |ATP = 170-220 |DFP = 30 |ATA = 43 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 470 MST |stars = 9 |grind = 9 |special = Spirit |ATP = 170-220 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 65 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "A legendary battle cane for brave Forces. Its special attack uses TP to launch a powerful strike." : — In-game description Brave Hammer is a rare rod-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. Although Version 3+ players can primarily find this weapon on the very hard and ultimate difficulties with Bluefull and Yellowboze section IDs, Yellowboze has a chance of obtaining it as a drop from Hildeblue in the VR Temple on hard. See the drop chart below for more information. Brave Hammer can only be equipped by members of the Force class. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon consumes a portion of the equipper's TP in order to launch a powerful attack onto the target. Drop Chart Brave Hammer in all versions of Phantasy Star Online has an uncommon drop rate. Very specific section IDs may stumble upon it over the course of their adventure. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Brave Hammer's original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Brave Hammer has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. EXP Decoy Pso_ep3 bhima.png|Bhima|link=Bhima Pso_ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso_ep3_decline.png|Decline|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3 love rappy.png|Love Rappy|link=Love Rappy (Phantasy Star Online) Pso_ep3_plantain fan.png|Plantain Fan|link=Plantain Fan Pso_ep3_ransom.png|Ransom|link=Assist Cards in PSO Episode III TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Major Rampage Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso_ep3 delbiter.png|Delbiter|link=Delbiter Pso_ep3 gobooma.png|Gobooma|link=Gobooma Pso_ep3 punch.png|Punch|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3 razonde.png|Razonde|link=Razonde Pso_ep3 red mechgun.png|Red Mechgun|link=Red Mechgun (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 stag cutlery.png|Stag Cutlery|link=Stag Cutlery (Phantasy Star Online) Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods